The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices and other computing devices. The functionality of mobile communications devices continues to expand and, as a result, mobile and wireless communications device have likely become a necessity in both business and personal settings. As the functionally of mobile communications devices and the ease of information transfer continues to increase, users continue to demand more functionality that allows the users to quickly find and interact with, and communicate information in unique ways.
Although the technology of wireless communications continues to evolve, the physical infrastructure may not be developed as the same pace. As such, in some situations, devices that utilize new evolved technology must be backwards compatible with older technologies that are still utilized. In some instances, issues can arise when a device, such as a mobile terminal, attempts to transition from a network with infrastructure that supports newer technology (e.g., packet switched technology) to a network with infrastructure that supports older technology (e.g., circuit switching technology).